Prophecy Started
by Alexai Extail
Summary: Later that year, after Kiba had fallen into a soul pool, he found himself on some sort of mission, attending Sanctuary as a student. While there, he finds a young Siren, Storm Siren. What will happen to these two in the demon filled Sanctuary? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a Siren

**Prophecy started**

**Chapter 1: Meeting a Siren**

I walked along the grounds, admiring the academy's exterior view. The scented air was refreshing, calming. It would have been a good defence in order to stop fighting within the academy. I wondered why I was assigned to protect something within this school. And the annoying part was now I had my grandmother speaking to me at night. I cursed the day I fell into that rift.

I saw Sin Siren lying on the grass, staring up at the sky, mumbling something about someone called Mianalo.

"Who's Mianalo? I asked him. Sin turned to me and smiled.

"Well Kiba, Mianalo's my deceased wife... By the way are you new here? My daughter would known if you weren't maybe then she'll finally tell me who's who without the eye-rolling thing." he replied. I nodded.

"Well It seems you need a tour around here, let's go to the stadium." he said. I shrugged, noticing a commanding tone in his voice. I hoped he didn't think the teacher student shtick would work with me. I could have cared less about his commanding tone. I followed him though, mildly interested in what he planned on showing me that I wouldn't discover on my own.

As we entered the stadium, I saw a beautiful young girl singing on the stage. She had crystal wings and a long silver streak going down her hair. _She's beautiful._ I thought. I heard the voice of my Grandmother interfering again.

"_Love at first sight Kiba? That's not like you._" she said. I shook my head. It wasn't love, it couldn't have been. I'd never experienced it before to confirm that it was such a thing. I looked on, watching her sing a song I'd never heard before. The last thing I heard was the lyric: _This is the moon dawn_

I thought to myself: _She's beautiful. And those wings are mesmerizing._ Sin must have seen me gawking for he spoke up.

"That's my daughter, Storm Silvia Siren." he said, watching as I straightened up (As straight as I could get, given my condition). I walked forward, feeling uncomfortable next to Sin for the first time. I walked up and Greeted the young looking goddess.

"Uh... hi... hi... Hello. I'm Ki - Ki - Kiba." I said, mentally bashing myself for such a simple greeting. The girl replied.

"Hey I'm Storm, Storm Siren, Sin Siren's daughter," she said in a cute, sleepy voice. I felt my heart pound at the sound of her voice. I cleared my throat.

"I just gathered that. I um... assume you know my uncle." I asked, turning to Mar who was standing across the stadium next to Aunt Terrain. He leaned over and whispered something minute to her.

"Yeah, I know your stupid Snarky Uncle." she replied in that same sleepy voice. She then stretched out her arms and spread her wings, the sun gleaming off of them making rainbow rays. She was so beautiful right then. I fell backwards over a chair in the front row, hitting the ground. I heard Sin laughing, for reasons I wouldn't comprehend. Storm retracted her wings slightly, fluttering overhead.

"Huh? Are you okay?" she asked, still sleepy. I raised my thumb in the air.

"Never better." I replied, letting my hand fall. I tried to get back up but I stumbled, falling on my knees. Storm squealed as I fell toward her. She grabbed me and sat me upright on the chair. Then she sat down next to me.

"Thanks." I said, bringing my feet up and crouching on them as they rested on the chair itself. I felt like a dog in her presence. She went to say something but stopped, summoning a cloud out of nowhere and having it encircle my arms and legs like bandages.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, feeling nervous. She looked up and smiled.

"I'm using this cloud as bandages to treat you from the fall." she replied. Then, for reasons I didn't know why, Sin walked up and lightly hit his daughter on the head. Then Uncle Mar ruffled my already messy hair.

"I'll leave you to teach the class, Kiba." he said. I looked at him, disbelieving.

"But I'm a student." I protested. He turned back, Terrain still moving on. She stopped and waited at the entrance.

"Not at flying you're not. I've got the scars to prove it." With that, he and Terrain left the Stadium to do whatever they had planned for the day.


	2. Chapter 2: Flight lesson

**Chapter 2: Flight lesson**

So I was to teach the lesson for now? What would that gain? I was sure Storm knew how to fly with those wings considering she could hover over me like she did when I fell over. But orders were orders.

"Right... well let's begin by... unfurling the wings." I said. I watched as Storm complied with my request, spreading her wings part way, smiling in the process. Then she said cheekily:

"Next step? Or can we just get in the air?" I just stared at her wings, and then decided to reveal my pitch black feathered wings. I flapped them once and called after her.

"Now you've got to catch me." I said, moving away. I wondered what she was thinking. Whatever it was, it seemed to be thrilling. She jumped up and zoomed past me, then doubled back and stopped inches from my ear.

"Game Start." she whispered, the sound making me feel like shivering. I thought to myself: _This would be interesting._

"Game on." I replied, flying to my left. I saw her smirk, racing after me. Almost instantly, she stopped right in front of me.

"Peek–a–boo!" she said laughing. Meanwhile, I was already back-to-back with her.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, pretending to have no clue. I was surprised by her next movement. She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. I began to wonder if she was flirting with me, but that would have been too good to be true. No she was planning something.

"Come on flyboy _faster_." she whispered in my ear, causing me to get excited. I smiled and stopped flapping, trying to give her a shock as I fell to the ground, taking her with me. As she let go, I spread my wings to their full length and soared upward, leaving her behind.

"Well," she whispered, probably thinking I couldn't hear her from this high. Storm decided to get serious, spreading her own wings out to their full size. I noticed they were twice as large as mine. Then she shot after me like a race car. I moved out of the way just in time for her to brush past me, causing a wave of wind to follow her a second later. How I wished I could release the seal by just one level and I'd show her.

"Not bad, but you've got to learn to use the elements with the same effect, but with less power. You'll be drained in the next thirty seconds." I said. Then she teased me.

"Who says I'm even using any power?" she asked. She kept on flying, then used some of her power and backflipped, grabbing my wings.

"This is why I never actually use these things for flapping." I said pulling forward. They came off with a shredding sound. I instantly removed my shirt, not wanting blood to get on it.

"3–2–1." she said, turning my old wings into bees. They instantly flew after me.

"I guess I'll play a little longer." she said. It seemed she was having too much fun to let the blood remind her of her past. She raced toward me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Let's switch." she said, summoning a storm cloud and racing into it. That peck made me feel dizzy, and I began to fall to the ground.

She sent a cloud down to catch me before I fell. It became obvious that she'd planned this. So I had to plan ahead of her. I felt the cloud beneath me and smiled at her.

"Gotcha." I said, exhaling into the cloud. As I'd hoped, she didn't bring the cloud back. At the level I'm at with the seal intact, too much cloud would overload me. I transformed the cloud inside me into two golden wings, three times the size of my original ones. I felt the excess power flowing through me. I slouched forward, smiling at her.

"Game on." I whispered, flapping once. I ended up behind her instantly, facing the same direction as her.

"You mean Game restart?" she asked, turning into air. I smiled, turning into light.

"Yeah, restart seems more suitable for this scenario." I replied, blinking in and out if existence. Storm decided to do something insane, flying through my body as I flashed into existence. The she did something and fell to the ground. She waited for three seconds, jumping through a nymph hole. As she fell the second time, appearing from above, I caught her.

"That's why nymph holes aren't reliable. Anyways, here's your prize for winning." she said, giving me a kiss on the lips.

'What are you talking about? You won. Going through me short circuited my energy levels. My wings are gone and I'm floating on fumes as it is. Congrats Storm Siren, daughter of Sin Siren. Your prize for winning is whatever you want." I replied, feeling my energy draining away. I lowered us to the ground and put her down, letting her stand on her own.

"Thanks. Now you want to get something to eat?" she asked. She seemed more awake than before. She flashed another smile at me.

"Cuz if you are hungry we can go to the Dean's office and ask him for food, they haven't reconstructed the Great Hall yet." she added.

"Sure, okay. Um... I wonder if they'll have sweet food there. I've got a sweet tooth." I replied, biting my left index finger. She laughed, sounding like a bell chiming.

"Well I certainly do so the Dean has some sweet tooth food here." she said. We made our way to Alexai's office. Storm spoke up, calling for him.

"MALEXAI! YOU HERE?" she shouted as she opened the door. I trailed behind her, feeling tired after that little session.

"In here, Storm. I just have to check off these lists then I'll be with you in a minute. I know I don't age, but come on, this paperwork is enough to give me the wrinkles of a seven hundred year old human." he replied, ticking the checklist for the Great hall's decor.

"Kay, I've got someone else here too." she said as we both walked into the office. He chuckled, looking up to see the both of us. Storm seemed delighted to see him.

"So you must be Kiba?" he asked, lowering his pen.

"How'd you know?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Mar told me to look out for a boy who looked lazy and that it would be you." he replied. I gave him a grim look.

"Fwood Pwease." asked Storm in a babyish voice. I looked at her, wondering what that would achieve. Surprisingly, Alexai smiled and walked over to the kitchen.

"Sweet food huh?" he asked, grabbing some chocolate from the fridge. He placed it on the bench and went to the freezer to get some ice-cream. Then Alexai went to the pantry to get sprinkles. Storm's face lit up at the sight of them, indicating that they must have been a favourite. He grabbed two bowls and put three scoops each of ice-cream in them, then covered them in the sprinkles and stich the chocolate pieces in on top. Alexai handed us both the bowls.

"Here you go, enjoy," he said.

"What about you?" I asked. Alexai smiled at me.

"I find that when I age, the more I evolve. If I eat stuff like that, it'll turn to vapour in my mouth. Now I don't need to eat anymore," he replied.

"Thank you!" said Storm as she dug in. She seemed to savour every bit of it. She'd taken an hour to finish it.

"That was goood!" she said, obviously satisfied. Then she got a funny look on her face and froze for a few seconds. Then as quickly as she'd gone in, so did she come back out of her trance. I wondered if she had intercepted something and decided to take a peek.

_It's bad, really bad._ She warned.

_I see. __Thank you Storm. I must ask you not to inform Kiba of this. Though he is exceptionally skilled in many things including celestial combat, he is too brash. His attitude toward fighting in battle is manic when he's hurt badly. He can't tell friend from foe._ He warned.

"There's no need to worry about that. I've learned to control that to an extent," I said. Alexai froze.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Low level telepathy. It's easy enough to read. My mother learned it and passed it on to me." I replied.

"I'm sorry to have mentioned your attitude when it came to battle, but I was warned by your uncle," Alexai said, not wanting to get into a fight with me.

"It's quite alright, Dean Alexai. As you can see, my wings which have grown back since Storm pulled them off are not as large as they're supposed to be. This is a seal. I am naturally calm now except for when my wings are pulled off." I replied, smiling at Storm.

"Of course, when I pull them off intentionally, I'm still me." I added.

"Sorry Kiba." she said. "But I'll probably die first _if_ he does succeed in battling us. He'll be after my head since I delivered the death blow." she said. I knew she was hiding her sadness by considering it a joke, but I knew better when it came to concealment.

"I won't let that happen Storm." I said, trying to comfort her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a small matter to attend to." I said. In a flash, I jumped (teleportation method) out of the room.


End file.
